What a Great Adventure
by Tonegawa Rie
Summary: Shisui's soul was thrown to the past with a certain someone because the Sage of Six Paths decided to took pity of that certain someone and made him tag along to ensure success. He didn't ask for it though. Seriously, he didn't. Shisui x FemNaruto.
1. Chapter 1: First 「初」

**Welcome! This is my first attempt at humor, so forgive me if it wasn't funny enough.**

 **Let's begin!**

 **Chapter 1: First**

Uchiha Shisui. That was his name. He was the famous Shunshin no Shisui. He was awesome.

And apparently, he was reincarnated.

What the actual fuck? He screamed inside when he figured it out. And that was when he heard a woman screaming and the sensation of being pushed out. That was definitely not a pleasant memory to remember (he shuddered as he tried to erase the memory but to no avail).

To his horror, he was born to Uchiha Fugaku and Uchiha Mikoto, of all people! As their first son (oh no he took Itachi's place without meaning to)!

Shisui still can't wrap his head around that. Because that would make Itachi and Sasuke his brothers. That was just absurdly weird (in a good way).

He was perfectly happy with that though (hell, he considered Itachi as his younger brother). Just not the parents part (because he still can remember his mother's beatific smile).

He was still named Shisui, and for that he was grateful. And his appearance wasn't that far off from his original handsome looks, from the people that came visit, they said he greatly resembled Mikoto-san's. That was the only positive thing he can find. Because he was handsome before, and he couldn't accept if he looked like Fugaku now. That man might be handsome to some people, but not to him (it might be a petty anger because the man was the one who was instigating the coup). He can't wait to see a mirror.

Shisui wanted to enjoy his second childhood this time around. His past childhood was not that good, considering his mom died during a mission when he was five, and his father became an absent father after that. That was one main factor as to why he was already a Jounin when he was eleven. He simply trained all day and night, asking members of his Clan and even the Hokage of a new Jutsu. His hobby was being in the library and training. Because even when he was young, he never wanted to be around a father that would always try his best to ignore his own son's existence.

His father died due to a suicide mission when he was nine though... so it wasn't that bad.

Anyway.

And so he was reincarnated as Itachi and Sasuke's older brother. That means he was going to be considered the 'heir'. That was a no-no in his opinion. Thus, he planned to act as goofy and irresponsible as possible when in front of his newly acquired family. He was never going to be the heir, ever.

Shisui was going to enjoy his second childhood and no one is going to stop him from doing so.

Not even his new grumpy father could stop him.

* * *

"Awww, Mikoto, I didn't know you and Fugaku can make such a cute baby!"

"Why, Kushina, thank you." Mikoto's tone was full of sarcasm it made Shisui stare at her in bewilderment (can a normal two months old baby do this? Nah, he could care less).

Shisui glanced at the woman with a curtain-like red hair. He was taken aback by her beauty and the color of her hair, even though it was all blurry because of his newborn eyesight. He tried to grab her hair.

"Kushina, he seems to like your hair," Mikoto said, as she took notice of Shisui's interest.

"Really?" Kushina peered at Shisui, making Shisui blink. If Shisui could nod, he would. But he can't, so he resorted to smiling and not frowning.

"See, he said yes."

Kushina laughed as she stared at Shisui. "I'm glad I was here, 'ttebane."

"Well, I invited you because his birth was the same day as yours."

"Thank you, Mikoto."

"Kushina..."

"I think I found my second favorite person, dattebane." Kushina smiled softly as she held Shisui's hand.

Mikoto blinked as she knew that she was Kushina's favorite person (Minato was third or something now). "That fast? Oh... I almost forgot to ask you this." She closed her eyes and smiled softly. "I was going to ask you later but I feel now is the best opportunity." Mikoto intently stared at her best friend's eyes. "Will you my take care of my son if something happens?"

Shisui gaped when he heard that.

"Mikoto...?" Kushina almost stopped breathing so her voice sounded off, "But.. that would make me his godmother... Wasn't that usually reserved for one of the Uchiha? I-I'm not an Uchiha, 'ttebane!"

Shisui didn't hear the rest of the conversation but he was sure that Kushina lady was now his godmother. In case something bad happens, some Shinobi parents would make close friends or family to watch over their children, not necessarily as guardian or replacement if the parents were dead. Now that, wasn't something Shisui opposed. That lady had pretty hair after all.

* * *

Shisui was horrified. He had to be near Mikoto-san's breasts. A lot of times. To get milk. To simply stay alive.

He wanted to cry. He wanted to forget. He wanted to die, even (he already died once so twice wasn't so weird anymore). He wanted to protest.

Thus, he wailed every time he was near Mikoto-san's breasts, even with his baby instinct screaming at him to latch on. He did after he was tired of crying... but still.

Eventually, his current mom started noticing that he didn't like drinking milk through her breasts. One day, with Kushina's suggestion, Mikoto started to use bottles.

Shisui sucked on the bottle that was offered to him happily to show he was happy drinking with it. From then on, his mother started using bottles to feed him.

That was when he was two months old. Two months of horror. Well, he didn't have a choice, so... yeah, he could do nothing about that.

He was now on his way to walk his first step. Now, he might not want the 'heir' position, but he wanted to be the ninja that he was. Even if he was still 5 months old, and too young to try walking (hey he can crawl now), he might be running by the time he was eight months. He wanted the freedom of running again (let it be known that Uchiha Shisui was an adrenaline junkie).

He didn't notice his current mom watching him with a smile from afar.

* * *

"Shisui!"

Shisui looked over his shoulder, stopping him in his track.

"Kushina-oneesan!" He shouted happily and ran to her. He didn't see her for nearly a year now. It was because of a mission or something.

He paused when he spotted a girl his own age beside Kushina. Maybe she was Kushina's daughter that she had told him about one year ago? He didn't really remember, but Kushina gave birth exactly 8 months after his birth. The girl was his age, apparently, but Kushina didn't have the opportunity before to introduce her daughter to him because of her missions.

Kushina took notice of his hesitation and pushed the girl forward.

"Uh... Hi, nice to meet you! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo."

Shisui was shocked, to say the least when he heard the name and the verbal tick. In front of him was someone that should have been born around the same time as Sasuke. Maybe this was not time traveling, but dimension traveling?

Blah, who cared now anyway. Let's just take it easy and go with the flow. Anything is possible now that a bizarre mix of reincarnation and time travel is possible.

"Nice to meet you too! I'm Uchiha Shisui." He glanced around. "Let's play?" He gestured at the swings.

Shisui noticed that the girl was frozen in her place, so he grabbed her hand and pulled her along.

"I'll be here before sunset, alright?" Kushina informed them and walked off from the playground. Shinobi parents usually were quite lenient with their children, so it was not that odd to leave two and a half-year-old kids to play in the playground without supervision.

Shisui let go of Naruto and took the right swing, Naruto the left.

"Can I call you Shisui?" Naruto spoke up as she started to swing. "I hate honorifics."

Shisui blinked and looked at Naruto, "Sure. We're the same age, right? I will call you... Naruto as well." Shisui was certain that he had never skipped over the no honorific stage this fast. It was natural of him that he was quite hesitant to do so.

Naruto looked at Shisui with a look of comprehension and she grinned at him like he was an interesting discovery. "You're like me, aren't you?"

Shisui froze at the sudden question. Simply because the one who questioned him was the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki in his previous life, he held his breath. He sharply ducked his chin under his high collared shirt and stared at her with a guarded look.

"What do you mean?" His tone of voice came out like he accused Naruto or something. But he was too surprised by the question that he didn't think through.

"Reincarnation. Or more accurately," Naruto stated as she stared directly at him with a look of grim determination, "transmigration."

Shisui stood up so fast, the swing might be broken.

"Hey, calm down! I'm not telling anyone, dattebayo!"

Shisui frowned, as he started to breathe.

"You know more about this than I do, from the sound of it."

Naruto smile was bitter as she said, "You don't know the half of it."

Shisui plopped himself down. "I'm listening."

"Who said I was going to tell you anything?" Naruto herself plopped down to the ground, not caring about dirtying her pants in the slightest.

Shisui blew a raspberry. "Oh come on!"

"Maybe someday."

Naruto expertly ignored the attempts Shisui had thrown for her to explain that day.

* * *

Shisui's eyes were trying hard to memorize the person in front of him.

Naruto blushed when he was staring too long. "Stop staring at me! You're so weird, 'ttebayo!"

Shisui stammered out a 'yes' but he couldn't do it. So Naruto dispelled the henge that she had over her four-year-old body.

"Geez, was my grown-up self that disgusting or something?" Naruto folded her arms in front of her chest.

Shisui shook his head vehemently. It was the opposite. Naruto was, simply put, stunning. He quickly regretted the decision to ask her to show her seventeen-year-old form.

"Okay, your turn, Shisui!" Naruto cheerfully patted his back.

Shisui grumbled and unhappily did the henge anyway.

This time it was Naruto's turn to freeze in her place.

Shisui couldn't keep the pride over his looks. He grinned so wide and enveloped the girl, although embarrassed to do such thing, in a hug. Now his body was temporarily larger, he could envelop her in his big hug.

"Gah! Put me down, Shisui!"

Of course, he didn't let go of her for the next thirty or so minutes. Who could let go such a squishy teddy bear anyway?

* * *

Naruto was happy. She managed to graduate at six! Almost like Kakashi-sensei, and like Ero-sennin! How cool is that?

But then a sour point was rearing its ugly head in front of her.

Uchiha Shisui waved his hand cheerily at her from the academy entrance. Her eyebrow's twitched when she saw the green vest that he wore over a v-neck black t-shirt the Uchiha commonly wore when wearing the standard Konoha flak jacket. She was irritated at the reminder that Shisui had just passed his Chuunin Exam a while ago.

"Naruto! Congrats on graduating!" Shisui chirped as he patted her shoulder.

Naruto took a step backward and responded with a bit distaste. "Ugh, thanks."

Shisui peered over her. "What? You're not happy I'm here? I know I'm not your parents, but as you know, they're away on an important mission."

Naruto huffed exasperatedly. "Why are you a genius when you're nothing but an idiot like me?"

Shisui blinked and grinned. "Ow, Naruto-chan, that hurts!"

"Cut that out! I don't like that coming from you," she hissed. "And basically, I just insulted myself, dattebayo. Oh god, I'm such an idiot."

Shisui chuckled and teased, "Well, only a special kind of idiot can graduate at twelve." He nodded to himself.

Naruto glared daggers at him in an instant. "Shut up! And, that means you're insulting Sasuke, dattebayo! He graduated at twelve, too!"

Shisui cackled, inviting some strange looks from the onlookers.

"I'm joking, Naruto." He chuckled lightly.

Naruto turned away her gaze from him.

"Bastard."

* * *

Naruto was too happy when she found out that she was teamed with Uchiha Obito and Hatake Kakashi for a particular mission.

She almost drew the waterworks when her father introduced her to his team. Because... the two was someone she had personally known, unlike Shisui and Rin.

"So this is your daughter, eh, Minato-sensei?" Obito crouched down and eyed her. "She looks like that woman- I mean she looks like you, Sensei!"

Naruto wanted to hug Obito. And she did just that. The current Kakashi looked like he would maim anyone who would dare to hug him, so she avoided to do that. For now.

"Whoa! Sensei! It's, it's not me- stop glaring at me!"

* * *

Rin found that she liked Minato-sensei's daughter. In a way, she was like the perfect blend of Kushina-san and Minato-sensei. But she didn't understand why the girl kept introducing herself as 'Uzumaki Naruto' instead of 'Namikaze Naruto'.

"Um, Naruto-chan?" Rin asked when they were camping out after a mission, "Why is your surname Uzumaki? Minato-sensei is Namikaze, right?"

Naruto sighed like she was used to the question, but nonetheless, she answered, "I like Uzumaki more, that's all."

Minato shook his head, an amused glint in his eyes as he spoke, "Naruto convinced Kushina and I to change her name when she was five."

Kakashi looked sharply at Naruto. "Why do you not like Minato-sensei's surname?" His tone indicated that he was displeased.

Naruto shrugged half-heartedly. "I just don't."

Shisui snorted and snickered. "You said 'Uzumaki sounds more badass' that one time."

"Well, yeah! I think Dad should change his surname too!"

Kakashi stared at Naruto like she did something grave for the rest of the conversation.

* * *

"Kannabi Bridge mission?! Tomorrow?"

"...yeah."

Naruto sharply inhaled, "I'm going."

"...okay."

* * *

"Hey, is that really _the_ Uchiha Madara?"

"Yep."

"Looks old."

"That much is obvious, idiot."

"Hello, my honorable... Wait, my direct ancestor is Uchiha Kagami." Shisui put his infamous thinking pose. "That's it! Uchiha Kagami's first cousin was Uchiha Madara, so, you're my honorable cousin many times removed or something!"

Naruto facepalmed as her temple throbbed all of sudden. "Oh my god, you just didn't..."

Shisui's cheeky grin as he severed the connections between the Gedo Mazou and Madara made Naruto's day as she successfully sealed the bastard with the horrid black ink known as Black Zetsu together with a seal that even made Kurama whimper inside Kushina's seal for some unknown reason.

* * *

Shisui was the first to propose. And it was at the balcony at her Chuunin Exams. He just had the gall to blurt out, "Marry me." In front of everyone with no care whatsoever, no less.

"... are you out of your mind?" Naruto gulped a considerable amount of orange juice that she had in her grasp down her throat as she stared incredulously at Shisui. "We're Eight! What, what the heck?"

Shisui's voice was calm as he spoke his next great sentence, "I don't care."

It was silence for a few seconds until Naruto chirped up a, "Okay!"

Minato, who was there with Kushina, had to be restrained as he watched his daughter get dragged by the **Uchiha Boy** after she finished with her match.

* * *

"She's not, she's not old enough yet!" Minato protested for like the thousandth times. He wanted to use his Hiraishin to snatch his baby daughter away from that **Uchiha Boy** but Kushina's Chakra Chains restrained his chakra to even perform the basic Kawarimi.

Kushina's glare was venomous as she uttered, "Minato, if you don't shut up, I'm going to beat you up, dattebane."

That was enough for Minato to quietly ate his dinner without complaining.

Not that he was going to stop complaining. His daughter was eight for Shodai-sama's sake.

He can't let that **Uchiha Boy** steal his daughter even before her twentieth birthday. She never drank alcohol before and she was proposed to by someone he didn't know before she was an adult?

Unacceptable.

* * *

Uchiha Fugaku wanted to kill himself. _Now_.

"So yeah, I proposed to her and she said 'okay'!"

Itachi looked at his brother with respect. "That's admirable, Onii-san."

The ever polite Itachi was giving his blessing. Mikoto couldn't help but said, "You choose well, Shisui."

Fugaku kept silent but he nodded robotically.

Shisui took that as an approval as he continued eating with a victorious smile on his face.

Fugaku could already imagine the headaches the Elders would bring the next day simply because his son was stupid enough to propose to a girl, not even an Uchiha, in public.

Uchiha don't do public.

Except for Uchiha Shisui, the heir of the Uchiha Clan. Fugaku snorted, ignoring his wife concerned look as he did so. He loved his family but this was absurd.

Shisui was eight for Kagami's sake. Had common sense flew out of that boy's head or what?

* * *

Jiraiya never met his god-daughter simply because he didn't want to.

He wanted a god-son.

What? He can't pass his teachings to a girl.

A girl can't be taught to peep at the hot springs, can't help him with ideas, and _stuff_.

(He couldn't admit it to himself that he was scared of Kushina if he somehow managed to corrupt the little girl but oh well).

But he found out his god-daughter had found herself a fiance at the tender age of eight from the spy he had in Konoha.

He was ecstatic (because he now could 'accidentally' corrupt his god-daughter without repercussions). And so he planned to visit Konoha to meet his student's daughter.

* * *

Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, stared at his best friend as he gravely sighed.

"Are you out of your mind, Danzou?"

Danzou glared heatedly. "Of course not, my friend. I simply thought it was best to do this. We can't jeopardize the village over one clan."

"Danzou, we can't just be offing an entire clan, which is part of our village anyway, just because you thought it was dangerous."

"The heir of that clan just proposed to one of the Uzumaki members in the village!"

"And how is that dangerous?"

"Do I need to remind you that the Uzumaki was basically the Senju but without the name? Oh, and the Uchiha Clan's Curse of Hatred Tobirama-sensei spoke of might influence the village on a greater scale if this keeps up so I made a plan to..."

Hiruzen was listening but he was done. He was so done the next day he dumped the Hokage job to the first person he could think of.

"Huh?" Kushina was dumb-founded by it she asked Hiruzen to repeat. "Sandaime-sama, what are you...?"

"Uzumaki Kushina, from now on, you're the Yondaime Hokage."

It was the beginning of a new era.

* * *

 **Author's Note: To be continued! I hope this story has reviews and the likes... you know, it's like reviews are an author's fuel to continue. Or something. Whatever.**

 **See you~**

 **-Tonegawa Rie**

 **Edited: August 20th, 2018**


	2. Chapter 2: Second 「二」

**Welcome! Chapter 1 is edited! Read it again if you want :)**

 **Chapter 2: Second**

The first time Naruto realized that she failed, it was when she was still in Kushina's womb.

At that time, Naruto didn't know where she was. All she knew was; Sasuke had succeeded.

Sasuke. Her proclaimed best friend, who she considered almost like a brother, who she failed when his Chidori won against her Rasengan and she literally let him walk down the path where he and the world would be miserable forever.

When the realization hit, Naruto stilled for a second.

Then she vaguely felt the weird wall slimy thing around her. It was instinct as she punched and kicked the prison around her, desperate to get out of the suffocating blanket.

A few hours later, she was born again into the world.

She didn't know that, of course. Her newborn's brain was still overwhelmed at processing everything and in addition to her future memories, it was hard to stay focused and lucid. Though she was grateful she couldn't comprehend her... _rebirth._

It must be terrifying if she remembered the whole thing. After all, her birth was near a battlefield as she unknowingly came to the world a month faster than expected.

* * *

"Kā-chan!"

Naruto was five months old when she uttered her 'first' word. She didn't know when she realized that she was born _again,_ but it was like a long time ago already, so she didn't make the effort to remember as she deemed it as not important (like remembering the first four months of breastfeeding. Who would try to remember such awkward moments anyway? Definitely not her).

Thankfully, Minato and Kushina were still her parents, but only younger this time. Young was an understatement, they were only sixteen for goodness' sake. She had known because her mother, Kushina, was a newly promoted jōnin and a friend had come to congratulate Kushina for being sixteen and a jōnin. That was when she knew she wasn't in _her_ past.

She was born around 8 years early in the past it wasn't even funny. What will happen to her generation? Will she have a sibling or two now that she definitely won't let Kurama attack Konoha again? And if he somehow was let out of her mother's seal, she would seal him inside herself now that Kushina taught her sealing from the moment she could wriggle out her way out of her crib. She was determined to be _good_ at it to seal Black Zetsu.

Now, back to her parents again. They must be so hormonal to let the pregnancy happen- she put the two and two together and somehow got four- and concluded that they must be 15 when she was conceived.

They were even younger than she was! Naruto was seventeen when she died. She never thought of having children, with how busy she was with Sasuke, training, and the whole Akatsuki thing.

"Ahh, Naruto! Please say 'tou-san'!" Minato appeared suddenly in Naruto's line of vision. The man must hear her calling for Kushina then.

An exasperated Kushina stared at Minato and said, "Don't force her, Minato."

"I'm not forcing her. She's a smart girl," Minato affirmed with a serious look on his face, the line of his mouth turning downwards. He looked at Naruto again and grinned. "Aren't you, Naruto?"

"Chō-chan?" Naruto still can't pronounce 'to' so 'cho' it is.

Kushina rolled her eyes in a barely contained amusement and shook her head. "Good grief."

The thing Naruto hadn't had expected was; her father had a... daughter complex. With how the man acted around her, he seemed to expect her to understand everything he did, randomly praises her, treating her like she was a princess, bragged about her cuteness and achievements (it was just her rolling around her bed and escaping from her crib so far) when someone even as much dropped by to tell one of her parents they had a mission.

Just... what the hell?

Glad she might be that her father was alive, Minato's behavior frankly frightened her. Her mother was actually the normal parent in this household.

If you consider teaching a five months old baby fūinjutsu normal, that is.

Not that she wasn't happy. She was too happy, in fact, that she sometimes forgot that Sasuke contributed her current happiness by indirectly or directly sent her to the past.

Naruto still didn't accept that the circumstance of her landing in this weird past might have something to do with the old man Rikudō or even Sasuke with the rinnegan of his. She wondered if Sasuke was in this as well.

Her stomach clenched as she felt something in her diaper.

Woops. Time to feel humiliated again for the countless times of diaper changing.

* * *

Naruto was two when Kushina took her to the nearest playground.

She was nervous as hell, her stomach doing flip-flops as she trudged towards the seemingly barren playground. To her surprise, a small boy was there near the entrance.

"Shisui!" Kushina called to the boy and waved her hands enthusiastically.

Naruto titled her head as she focused on the incoming figure. Her eyes widened, cold sweats appeared above her brows when she saw the boy wearing a blue high-collared shirt and a pair of knee-length white shorts.

"Kushina-oneesan!" A small grin was on the boy's face as he ran towards them. He had short messy, unruly hair and dark onyx eyes. He looked almost like Sasuke at first glance that Naruto's breath was taken away momentarily as images of Sasuke's unique rinnegan played in her head.

When he was in front of them, all Naruto could do was to stare at him, her body unmoving. Kushina gave a fond smile at her and pushed her forward, encouraging her to introduce herself. Naruto shook her head and put her best smile despite the pain throbbing in her chest.

"Hi... Nice to meet you! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo." When under pressure, her verbal tick came out easily as breathing. Though Naruto was never ashamed of having it, Kushina was, so she tried to tone it down. It was an unsuccessful attempt, much to Kushina's dismay.

"Nice to meet you too! I'm Uchiha Shisui."

Uchiha... Shisui? Naruto flinched as memories of crows and a lone Mangekyō Sharingan eye resurfaced in her mind, rendering her speechless.

Before Naruto knew it, Shisui was dragging her along to the swings.

* * *

Naruto rested her head on Kushina's shoulder. She was emotionally exhausted, after meeting a fellow time traveler, she felt weirded out and tired just by thinking about it.

"Did you have fun?" Naruto gave a lazy hum. Kushina giggled as she tightened her grip on Naruto's thighs. "I hope you two can be friends like Mikoto and I. Shisui is a good boy, isn't he?"

"Mhm." That was true. Shisui was a genuinely good person, she could tell that much. Itachi even implied that Shisui was one of the few that tried to stop the Uchiha coup d'etat only to be betrayed by someone that she honestly had forgotten after the whole war/Kaguya/reborn fiasco.

"Kā-chan." Naruto snuggled her face into her mother's thick, gorgeous long red hair. The sky was a dark beautiful orange that it made Kushina's hair glow in a surreal color of orange-red that was just breathtaking. Naruto envied that even with this whole time travel/reincarnation weird breed thing, she had not inherited the beautiful Uzumaki red hair and again, got her father's sunny yellow hair instead.

"Hmm?"

"I want to become Hokage." It was mumbled but Kushina could hear the conviction behind her daughter's words.

Kushina sighed happily as a mischievous smile formed on her face. "You have to beat me first, dattebane."

They chuckled together as the sky darkened.

* * *

Uchiha Itachi is someone that advised Naruto on not shouldering everything herself. As someone who had screwed up because he had tried to do everything by himself, he was kind enough to warn her the consequences of doing it.

He was a baby now. A two months old baby.

Naruto was reminded yet again that she couldn't do everything by herself.

As she eyed the baby, she resolved to tell Shisui.

She didn't know when she would tell her parents, but Shisui is in the same predicament as her, so it would be easier to tell him than to tell her parents about her failures.

* * *

"Yo, Shisui!"

Shisui threw three kunai to the targets while eyeing his friend.

"Ah, Naruto. Do you want to join?" He gestured to the kunai clattering about the training ground.

"Nah, thanks. I just want to tell you that I'm ready for a story time."

Shisui's eyes widened. He would be lying if he said that he wasn't eager.

"I... died." Naruto flickered her eyes away from Shisui's 'duh' look. "Uchiha Sasuke wounded me, and then he extracted Kurama."

Shisui tensed at Sasuke's name. "Kurama?"

"The Kyūbi."

Shisui knew that Naruto was the Kyūbi's Jinchuuriki. He knew that if a bijū was extracted from its host, dead was the sure outcome. Yet, he was still taken aback by the fact that Sasuke was the one who indirectly killed her. "Oh... okay. Please continue."

Naruto hummed, uncertain of how to explain. "Yeah, so... there was this war against Obito. Do you know Obito?" Shisui shook his head. "He's an Uchiha that was manipulated by Madara who in turn, was manipulated by Black Zetsu in order to get his precious mommy, Ōtsu- something Kaguya, back to Earth to take away all humanity's chakra or some shit like that."

Honestly, Naruto wasn't good at explaining things. Sakura-chan and Sasuke were the ones who would grudgingly explain things when they got frustrated by her slowness, back when they were Team 7. "We, I mean, Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura-chan, and Obito who was and still is a cool guy that was just misguided and a bit off in the head... um, defeated Kaguya and her spawn and sealed her. Then, Sasuke said he wanted to kill the 5 kage to rule the world? I don't really grasp the concept, but he said he wanted a revolution─"

"Wait, wait. What?" Shisui rested his hand on Naruto's hand to stop her. "You talked too fast. Madara? Black Zetsu? Kaguya?"

"Uchiha Madara. Ring any bells?"

"Huh. He's alive?" At Naruto' nod, Shisui growled. "Am I correct to assume that he is currently lying around, somewhere, plotting something?"

Naruto shifted her eyes. "Uh, yes?"

Shisui slapped his forehead in frustration. "Sorry for interrupting, but it sounds far-fetched and I don't peg you for a liar so... this is too much information for me to digest." Naruto looked like she didn't want to continue, so he smiled reassuringly. "It's okay, Naruto."

By the end of the explanation, Naruto fell asleep with her head rested on Shisui's shoulder, not noticing his face grew beet red when she fell onto his lap.

* * *

"Nee-san, where can I put her?"

Kushina sleepily gestured to her left. "Can you lay her in her bedroom?"

For the first time in his life, Shisui entered a girl's bedroom. It was his fault for not waking Naruto up and instead also fell asleep because the breeze in spring was too refreshing that it lulled him into slumber.

"She sleeps like the dead," he muttered as he tucked her into her bed. "She doesn't stir even with me carrying her from the forest to here. Amazing."

Shisui wouldn't tell anyone, but he stared at her face a second too long to made sure that this was all _real._

He was happy that he was not alone.

* * *

The academy was a shock to Naruto.

Naruto was four and extremely confused when Minato handed her a slip paper.

"What is this?" Naruto took it and scanned it. "Academy Entrance Test?" Naruto scratched the back of her head. She was six the first time she entered the academy. This isn't a joke, right? Two years early?

"It's your academy entrance test's approval," Minato explained, his lips curved into a smile when Naruto shoot him a confused look. "We didn't tell you?"

"I think we forgot." Kushina folded her cooking apron and waved her hand around. "Aren't you excited, Naruto? You're going to spend _years_ in that hellhole, 'ttebane!"

"Kushina!" Minato admonished, his face horrified.

"Tch, it's the truth." Kushina rolled her eyes.

"You only spent two years in the academy!"

"Thank goodness I was a transfer student." Kushina giggled at Minato's downtrodden look.

"Naruto, be good in the academy, okay? I can't take it if you're going to be like her." Minato subtly inclined his head to his wife's direction. Kushina playfully turned her head away and shoved Minato away from the seat he sat on.

The household was echoing with laughter that night.

* * *

It was difficult for her to concentrate on the lessons with her hands cupped her head to support it from diving to the brown desk below. Unlike her, Shisui was doodling on his notebook. Occasionally he would answer the questions thrown at him from the teacher, Hisao-sensei, who seemed fascinated on having the Police Force Captain's son in his class.

By the end of the semester, Shisui graduated at age four, having a personal vendetta against Hatake Kakashi who graduated at five in their first life. Shisui had told her that he graduated at six before and now he was all for defeating Kakashi in this regard.

Naruto wished she had his brain now. Although she could do the bunshin now (Minato drilled patience and chakra control into since she could crawl), it didn't mean she suddenly was a book smart. No, not even close. She was still dumb in her honest to goodness opinion.

* * *

Kushina was fifteen when she realized that she was pregnant.

She honestly forgot to cleanse her chakra pathway around her womb to prevent pregnancy because after she had done _it_ with Minato, she was called for duty a few hours later. Such an honest mistake but understandable as she was called scatter-brained by her friends. When she hesitantly told Minato about her pregnancy the next day, they both agreed to keep it.

That day, a discussion about who was joining whose family was made. Minato was ready to give up his name and take the Uzumaki name, but she stopped it as he held a strong sentiment to his family name, which she also had, but it was not as strong as his.

In the end, Kushina was the one who changed her surname. But her file still stated that she came from the Uzumaki clan, and as such, the now Namikaze family will always have the Uzumaki blood running through their veins.

They submitted their marriage files secretly, not wanting Kumo or any other villages to know that Konoha had more than one Uzumaki now.

Of course, Kushina was still known as 'Uzumaki Kushina'. She always introduced herself as such, opting to always use the Uzumaki name for her career as shinobi. Only once she had retired would she called herself 'Namikaze Kushina'.

Naruto's birth was unexpected. Generally, the medic in the hospital predicted April 17th, as it was normal for a jinchūriki like her to have a long ten months of pregnancy. But Naruto came earlier than expected.

She was in one of the shelters near the borders of Hi no Kuni, helping the injured with fūinjutsu and basic iryōjutsu. Kushina was nine months pregnant, but she was thin enough not to show it too much for an enemy to take advantage of her pregnancy. Despite Minato's protest, she was healthy and her Uzumaki blood made her capable at having a baby and still comfortable enough at moving around. Though she still knew not to use too much of her chakra, it could be dangerous for the baby to not have its mother's chakra covering the womb.

It was a sudden birth. A painful kick came and before she knew it, she was carted off to a private tent by one of the medics.

Kushina couldn't help but chuckled to herself when she saw the hitai-ate Naruto was wearing now.

 _Time flies_ , she couldn't help but teared up a little.

* * *

Shisui never met Obito before. The Uchiha district was _huge_. There is no way he would know everyone who lived there.

To say he was surprised is an understatement. How come he didn't meet the boy before? His personality was so loud he wondered if he was actually an Uchiha. He wore orange like Naruto wore hers, but tamer.

It was a spur of the moment decision when he offered the Uchiha boy who won't be turned evil this time around.

"Want to train with me?"

Dark grey eyes landed on him and Shisui smiled.

* * *

After they had disposed Black Zetsu and his pawn and cleaning up their mess, Naruto met her mother who shouldn't even be in the battlefield.

"Kā-chan?!"

"Leaving the village without telling your parents! You're grounded, Naruto!"

Shisui muffled his laughter as Naruto whined indignantly.

* * *

Kushina of The Red Blood Chains.

"My mom is awesome, ttebayo!"

"We heard you loud and clear, Naruto." Inoichi patted his student head in order to calm her.

Team Inoichi consisted of Hyūga Hoheto and Nara Maen. It was a different experience at having been teamed up with a Hyūga and a Nara this time.

"Your mother is amazing, but you? You're grounded for a year, right? Leaving the village without telling your mother is suicide."

Naruto stuck her tongue out.

 _Were all Nara like Shikamaru?_

* * *

It was one month after Naruto's preliminary chūnin exams was over when Shisui confessed.

"Arranged marriage?"

"The elders have been discussing that with me for a while now."

Naruto commented with a heavy huff. "It's your fault for acting so rowdy when you're in front of them. Painting their living room a bright yellow sure would make them mad, you know."

"I just don't want to inherit the clan!" Shisui threw his hands up in the air. "Besides, it's your and Obito's idea to paint it bright yellow."

Naruto guffawed and looked at him with a clear sympathy as she grasped Shisui's hand playfully. "I'm glad I'm not you."

Shisui deadpanned. "Wow, thanks for the encouragement." He palmed his face. "Woe is me." He peaked through his palm and stared at her for a second.

A brilliant idea (to him) occurred to him in that instant.

And so Shisui proposed to Naruto one month later.

He had, of course, think about it over and over. God forbid it was a spur-in-the-moment thing.

* * *

"I'm the Yondaime now, dattebane!"

Kushina was unusually cheerful that day. She made a variety of foods that the three of them liked. Minato and Naruto were waiting for Kushina to talk about what made her excited but certainly didn't expect it to become a big announcement.

Naruto knew her mother isn't the type to lie, so she grinned.

"That's great, Kā-chan! Congrats!"

Minato, despite his mixed feelings about it, smiled softly.

"Congratulations, Kushina."

Kushina grinned widely. "Thank you, thank you! Now that's over, dig in!"

* * *

"You, Tsume, and Sarutobi-sama?"

Minato stared at Kushina. "What? Are you serious, Kushina? Tsume is still struggling with her own clan's politics! Not to mention that she... is too impulsive to be an advisor."

"What about Mikoto?" Kushina titled her head.

Minato thought it over. "Hmm... that would be a good idea. Oh, and put Shikaku as the jōnin commander. He's too lazy now he gained 5 kilos in a week."

* * *

Shisui strolled into Naruto's house.

"Sorry for intruding!"

"Ah, Shisui! Come in!"

For the first time in forever, Kushina invited her god-son to have a dinner with her family. Now that Kushina was 99.99% percent sure that Shisui would somehow be her son-in-law, as sure as she was with his chance at being the future clan head diminishing by a large margin the moment he proposed to her daughter in the Chūnin exams stadium that was recently built after the treaty with Iwa, she could invite him over with the excuse to get him to know his future family in law. And to get Minato to get used to Shisui.

Minato lifted his head from the book he was reading, his eyes narrowed the instant his eyes landed on Shisui's form.

Sweatdropping, Shisui took the seat beside Naruto. All along ignoring the increasing heat from being the sole direction of Minato's killer stare™.

* * *

Sasuke was a cute baby like Itachi was.

Maybe even cuter if it hadn't for the hair.

But still cute.

He was a baby. Harmless. He didn't show the sign of being a reincarnation as he took everything around him with fascination like a real baby would. He was not her best friend who she failed to save.

Shisui patiently looked at a trembling Naruto who looked like she would collapse on to the ground any second now. He was holding a 3-month-old Uchiha Sasuke. He wanted her to have a closure, not avoiding the fact that Sasuke was now born into the world, again.

Naruto poked the stirring baby, no resentment in her eyes at all. Shisui's respect for her increased when she smiled softly at Sasuke.

"Hi, Sasuke. I'm Naruto. We will get along, okay?" Naruto blinked away the tears that threatened to escape when Sasuke clapped at her. "You're too cute." She commented, as her lips tugged upward.

It was the day when she finally made peace at failing to save Sasuke in her previous life.

* * *

 **Author's note: Yay, finally chapter two! I hope this isn't too disappointing. I was busy being sick that I can't write without deleting what I write over and over because there was too many typos and grammar mistakes that even I, the grammar error queen, can spot.**

 **Hyūga Hoheto and Nara Maen are canon. Look them up on NarutoWiki!**

 **Oh yeah, this story isn't betaed.**

 **See you guys soon!**

 **-Tonegawa Rie**


	3. Chapter 3: Third 「三」

**Chapter 3: Third**

Precise control.

That what was required of a medic.

Self-control, chakra control, blah blah.

"You clearly lack self-control. Even your chakra control is lacking."

Naruto's eyebrows twitched at the obvious statement. If possible, she would be biting that medic's head off right about now, but she needed the man alive to teach her iryōjutsu. Not for him to be her 'first kill' in her second chance of life and a straight ticket to the mental ward.

"I'm trying, okay! My chakra is just too chaotic to control, 'ttebayo!" The fish was charred like she had burned it with fire. She blamed Kurama for this, even if he wasn't sealed inside her anymore.

"Honestly, you just don't have the aptitude for this; you're not patient enough. Why do you want to learn this?"

 _'I want to be able to heal,'_ Naruto answered inside her head. Previously, she didn't have the interest to learn even a bit of iryōjutsu, opting to rely on Kurama to heal her. She didn't even think about learning to heal, resorting to blaming her nonexistent talent in it when Sakura once offered to teach her a little about it.

Naruto thought that she was incredibly naive and selfish when she went into the war with the capability to destroy lands and defeat enemies but hadn't had the slightest idea on how to heal. Even a twelve-year-old Sasuke seemed to know basic first aid, while she... somehow managed to not know it until Jiraiya taught her during the two and a half year training trip.

For her, this was something new and a way to be different than the naive, selfish self she viewed herself as before she found herself in this bizarre past.

"I have my own reason." And so, she chose to answer the question with her new catchphrase.

The medic ninja, whose irrelevant name was Yamashiro Kuroki, sighed as he gestured for her to continue.

Did she mention that she did this every day since her Chuunin Exams?

Avoiding Shisui was becoming harder and harder as he knew the places where she would go to. One week ago, he was invited to her home. Just a few days ago, Shisui was able to find her in a secluded forest that she was sure she had never gone to, with Sasuke in his arms. She speculated that he was a sensor, but not a skilled one. How did he able to find her was something she didn't want to ask when she just wanted to be as far away as possible from that mop head. It was already bad enough that her mother invited him last week to dinner, she didn't want to look at him awkwardly, not knowing what to say to him without tripping over herself.

 _'The hospital isn't one he would guess,'_ Naruto grinned, proud with herself. After all, the hospital is surrounded with a seal that masked chakra, in order to not overwhelm the sensors and dōjutsu users in Konoha with the constant use of chakra in the hospital. All the training ground in Konoha has the seal as well, but the hospital has the best seal.

"Kuroki-san, the fishes in the pond is decreasing, should I buy more?"

Naruto couldn't believe her eyes.

Is that Kabuto? How could she never see him in the hospital before?

"Oh and is Uzumaki Naruto-san here?" the boy―Kabuto―said.

Naruto raised her hand, staring at Kabuto like he was an alien.

"Someone is looking for you," Kabuto said. He stepped aside and from his behind, someone she knew too well, waved at her.

It was Shisui.

"Oh, hell no." Kabuto forgotten, all she could think of was; how the heck?

"Hello there, Naruto-san." Shisui saluted her with a smile on his face. "Finished yet?"

Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

Damn him.

* * *

"Heh."

"You're laughing, aren't you." Naruto frowned. "You're thinking I was stupid enough to avoid you without you noticing, aren't you?"

Shisui, who was on his bed, buried his face even farther into the book he was reading. "No."

Winter in Konoha this year was unusually harsh and they decided to huddle together at Shisui's house. At first, Naruto wanted to go to her house, but her mother was busy and her father was in the house. Not wanting a cold war between her father and Shisui, Naruto reluctantly agreed to spend some time in Shisui's traditional house.

Naruto exhaled a frustrated sigh and lied down on the floor. The kotatsu was pleasantly warm and the blanket Shisui's mother had prepared for her smelled nice.

Finally drawing her courage in and with the warmth she felt from the kotatsu, Naruto readied herself to ask him.

"Tell me, you mop head," at Shisui's offended look, she hurriedly corrected herself, "er, Shisui, why did you... do that?"

After a period of comfortable silence, Shisui finally uttered, "The marriage proposal, you mean?"

Naruto nodded, her eyes stared at him lazily. "What else?"

"I can ask you the same question, too." Shisui sipped the green tea that his mother had provided for them. "Why did you say 'okay' like it's an everyday occurrence?"

"I thought it was a prank," Naruto grumbled as she snuggled closer to the blanket and wrapped herself with the blanket like a cocoon. "Now that I think about it, you can't do a prank like that in public. You being a clan head's son and all that jazz―"

"―everyone would take that seriously," Shisui finished her sentence.

"Uh-huh." Closing her eyes, she didn't dare to look at Shisui.

"What if I say I like you?"

Naruto never sat upright so fast in her life.

"What?" Her long hair, which wasn't bound, falling around her as she scooted closer to the edge of the bed Shisui was currently on. "You're joking, right?" Naruto stared at him, eyes squinted.

Shisui softly exhaled and asked, "Do I look like I'm joking?" He laid down his book to his side, gazing down at Naruto.

"I don't know what to say," Naruto blankly stared ahead, gripping tightly the blanket that was wrapped around her. "What am I supposed to say to that? Tell me, Shisui. Tell me." Panic rising inside her, she ended up babbling, "We, we just turned nine one month ago. I feel like I'm still seventeen like the time is frozen since I came to this world. You know that, right? I told you, all of my mistakes. How I died. How I screw up. And the Rikudō-jijī or even Sasuke pitying me and send me here and dragging you into this mess. I don't deserve happiness and all that shit. I―" Smooshing her face against the edge of the bed, she smothered a sob, "Why do you say that? I don't know how to react, dattebayo! I don't―"

Distraught, Naruto didn't even notice that he moved from the bed he had sat on.

"Stop it, Naruto. Breathe," Shisui patted her head, behind her. "Calm down."

Breathing in hard, she repressed the urge to punch something. Naruto felt all of this was ridiculous. Pressing her lips together, she whirled around and enveloping the one behind her in a hug, along with the warm blanket.

The air from his lungs knocked out from him, Shisui bit his lips. His hands automatically encircled her sides and he complained, "Oi, why all of sudden―"

"I love this blanket more than you," she randomly mumbled to his shoulder.

Blinking, he felt her breathing into his sweater. "Is that an indirect answer I heard from you?" Shisui chuckled lightly, pressing his head to hers. He lightly uttered, "As you said, we're still nine. Don't worry, we can't do anything improper yet."

Naruto's lips curled into a small smile. "Heh."

* * *

"How is it?"

"Er, it's great, Okā-san." Eyes strained to one direction, which was the bowl in front of her, Naruto exclaimed, "T-the presentation. It's superb!"

Unfortunately, the weather prevented her from leaving the house politely. Especially, with Shisui's mother who wanted her to stay and enjoy the Kimchi Nabe. Her saving grace was only his mother's smile and Itachi's adorable frown as he tried to grab his food with chopsticks.

"Is the Kimchi too spicy?"

Lips twitching, Naruto uttered, "Not at all. It's pretty mild." Her mind was chanting 'don't look at that grumpy creature, do not look, for my own sanity, don't' repeatedly. Beside Shisui's mother was... Shisui's father.

Shisui was sighing beside her, his eyes flickered to her. She smiled stiffly at him, not used to the formal atmosphere Shisui's father brought by just sitting here.

No wonder Sasuke could use a spoon to scoop up some broth to his own mouth at the tender age of four months.

* * *

"How can you stand that guy?"

"My father?"

"Mhm." Naruto blew warm air to her freezing hands. "He's all stiff and didn't talk at all during the meal."

"Even though he looks like that," Shisui sighed happily, "he talks so much during the night with Kā-san."

"Are you spying on your own parents?" Naruto stared at him, incredulously.

"You mean, you don't?" he asked back.

"Er..." Naruto scratched the back of her head, trying to make sense of it.

They ended up staring at each other awkwardly the entire way to Naruto's house.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Short, because I don't know what else to write. Er... is this okay? Dunno. I don't know what I'm doing, honestly.**

 **Okā-san can mean 'madam' or 'Mrs'.**

 **To some that don't know this info: If you didn't know, yes, Okaa-san means mother. The standard form of 'mother'. But did you know? My teacher uses 'Okaa-san' to refer to my my mother when she's talking about her. It's a polite way to refer to one's mother, and in this case, it's because Naruto sees Mikoto as 'Shisui's mother' first, unlike Shisui who knew Kushina first, then Naruto. I hope this helps your knowledge in Japanese.**

 **Fyi, I speak Japanese. Well... actually, am technically Japanese. I know not everyone knows this, so here it is.**

 **-Tonegawa Rie**

 **Edit: Nove 18th 2018**


End file.
